


Unhappy Squad

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A particularly bad match sparks a heated argument.





	Unhappy Squad

When the results came in – complete K.O. by the bad guys – the music was unbearably mocking. Then the results for the number of specials used and times the enemy got splatted came in, and the tense air became more brittle.

By the time Ten and her two friends came out of the lobby, they teetered on the edge of a fight, and silently glared. The air was as thick as the batter Crusty Sean used for seanwiches.

“What the _shell_ was that?!” Finley shouted.

“That wasn’t my fault!” Belle shouted back. She pointed an accusatory finger at him. “I told you to get on the tower! But you kept going after the enemy team and getting yourself splatted!”

“I was trying to build up my special!”

“Like Stingray is helpful,” Belle snapped. She rolled her eyes so hard that Ten thought they would roll out of her skull.

“At least I didn’t get splatted by a sprinkler!”

“I was trying to get back up on the tower! I didn’t see it!”

“It was in plain sight!”

Ten couldn’t get a word in. She looked ahead and saw Slick run up to the group.

“And where have you been?” Belle asked.

“I didn’t wear my fresh new shoes!” Slick announced. She held one foot up. “Look, it’s completely pure!”

“That would’ve been helpful if you’d stayed in the match,” Finley said snidely.

“I forgot them! I thought you guys would be fine.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t help. You know, nothing like this would’ve happened in Inkopolis Plaza,” Belle said.

“Oh, not this _again_ ,” Finley groaned.

“What? Finley didn’t stay on the tower again?”

“It doesn’t matter, and I was going to power up my special!”

“It does matter,” Belle yelled. “The tower goes faster when everyone’s on it!”

“That hasn’t been proven,” Finley yelled back.

“Like how it hasn’t been proven that the bigger the geyser the closer you are to the Goldie?” Slick asked.

“You still haven’t let that go-“

“ _Guys_ ,” Ten finally said. “You are all screaming, and everyone is confused and staring at us.”

The three looked up and saw that this was true. Even the Inklings standing at Crusty Sean’s food truck were staring at the quad.

“Well, what do you suggest, Ten?” Slick asked after a long silence.

“At least it wasn’t Clam Blitz?”

The tense air slowly dissipated as the other three nodded their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> I also did a fic that grilled (hah) the various complaints with Salmon Run, [Paycheck in Capsules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364682).
> 
> I'm so bad at Clam Blitz it's not even funny.


End file.
